Until I Get Over You
by STiLL NoT oVER U
Summary: PrueAndy. Songfic of Until I Get Over You. Read and Review Please.


Someone asked my why my name is STILL NOT OVER YOU...Well it's because of this song. I'm making 2 fanfics based on this song. The other one is going to be on the BH90210. I hope you guys like this...

* * *

Until I Get Over You by Christina Milian

Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true, yeah

"Why can't you just accept me being a witch? Why can't you just tell me that you love me and everything else doesn't even matter to you?" Prue whispered in the cold morning dew. She felt so lonely even though her sisters are there.

"How can I standliving for one moreday? How can I sit here once again like I did before? You broke my heart again like you always do..." Prue said once again in the air. She looked out her window picturing Andy's apartment hopping he was doing the same.

Andy's Place

"I love you Prue. I can't live without you. I can't live seeing your beautiful face everyday, hearing you say you love me too." Andy said to the picture he had i his hands of Prue. He knew that he still loves her. But he also knew that she can't be the woman he lways dreamed of since she's a witch. They can never have a sceaming kid. magical screaming kid but the normal family. no.

Both Andy and Prue put the radio on and placed a CD that they made for each other before. Track number one played 'Until I Get Over You'. Both knew that that song is what they are feeling.

I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain  
Everytime I hear your name

Prue had a smile in her face that was crying moments ago. She remembered when she and Andy made this CD, they fought over what songs to put. She won putting this song on and now she knows destiny placed this song on the CD. For her to just remember about the past. Not get hurt.

Andy drove to the manor wanting to get back with Prue. But this song just kept on making him stop in the middle of nowhere So he decided he should go to the swing where he an Prue use to ALWAYS hang out. He changed his mind by going to a club where he can just drink and be numb. But he just couldn't ignore the need to go to the swing and reminicing of the past that he would love to have once again.

The sun won't shine since you went a away  
Seems like the rain's fallin' everyday  
There's just one heart where there once were 2  
But that's the way it's gotta be 'til I get over you…

"Prue, coffee?" Piper asked going inside Prue's room. Piper and Phoebe had been waiting downstrairs to separate the classifieds from the rest. For someone to finish to the whole coffee and for someone to agrue with Phoebe.

"Yeah. Thanks." Prue said turning around from the window and snapping back into reality.

"Do you need to talk?" Phoebe asked Prue as she came in the room and sat of the edge of the bed with Piper.

"I'm alright." Prue lied. Both he sisters know she did.

"Prue, alright for you is when you get mad at me for doing something really stupid like spilling the coffee on the counter top, when you drink the whole pot of leaded coffee within 30 minuites and when you don't lock yourself inside your room and go to work or vanquish demon ass." Phoebe said. She was concerened about Prue. Even though there are times that she hates Prue she can never take the worry away.

"Phoebe's right Prue. Ever since Andy told you he can't accept you being a witch you've been like this." Piper said stroking Prue's hair. Prue was now sitting in the middle of Phoebe and Piper taking in everyword they are saying while the song was playing.

"The sun won't shine since you went away, It's like the rain's falling everyday, there's just one heart where there once was two. That's the way it's gonna be until I get over you..." Prue said with tears in her eyes. She felt the lyrics from deep in her heart. Deep down she felt that way.

"Prue. You don't know that Andy doesn't feel the same way. Because I'm betting he is..." Phoebe said as Prue's tears fell down her face. All three sisters hugged.

Walked through the park in the evening air  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
I run away but I just can't escape memories of you every where  
They say that time will dry the tears  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
Just to know that I could have you here

"I just wish you're here with me. Just like way back when we were small. I'm sorry for saying that I can't accept you bein a witch when I really can. When all that matters to me is that I love you and that you will love me back. But I'm so stupid that I told you MY dreams matter more than OURS. When it really doesn't. The only one I love is you Prue. I love you." Andy said swinging on the old swing in the cold mist. There was the only place he could feel wanted and loved always. But now, it was different, it was like a piece of him will be missing forever.

"I Love You too..." Prue whispered in the air walking throught the park. She was there the same reason as Andy was. They both wanted to feel the love they wanted to give and recieve from each other.

"Prue?" Andy whispered lowly. When no one aswered he just thought he hallusinated it. He stood up adn walked away just before Prue went to the swing.

As Andy got home he passed Quake. That was the place where he and Prue recently always meet and talk. Then the Bay General Hospital where he say Prue for the first time in years. Everywhere he looked, everything just somehow reminded him of Prue and how much he loves her.

"I wish that I didn't tell you. That you never followed your insitics to have you finding out about me and my sisters." Prue said in the swing. She once again was crying but with a smile on her face. She remembered the time before when she and Andy were happy in highschool.

"I'd trade everything to get me what I had back then... I feel so lonely without here by my side. Once again leaving me for your dreams. You would think that after HighSchool it wouldn't hurt if you leave me, but each time you and I break away, it hurts my heart more and more..." Prue said standing up and leaving the park where all the memories of her and Andy was kept away from everyone.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's fallin' everyday  
There's just one heart where there once were 2  
But that's the way it's gotta be until I get over you  
__'Til I get over you…_

"Why did you have to come in the manor today Andy? Why couldn't you just leave your heroic side down low for even just a minute? Why did you have to leave me making everything around me fall apart? That the last time I saw you you said eeryting will be okay, that you'll always be there by my side? But I don't feel that way Andy, I don't..." Prue asked. She knew that Andy this time woud be listening up there since she knew he would never leave her by spirit. She started writing in her notebook. There was a letter for Andy...

_**Dear Andy,**_

_**I know that this letter isn't much but I want you to know I never will stop loving you. When you died in the manor I know that the sun won't shine anymore, that everyday the rain would fall on me, that the love we had for each other will never be felt for eternity, that I will never get over you... I love you... I know that you told me everything will be alright, but my heart is telling me something else. My heart is telling me that NOTHING will be alright anymore. That nothing will ever be like what you and me dreamed of ever since we were young. That you and I can't be together and living happily ever after... I know that you risked you're life protecting mine, but did you ever think that when you die a part of me will die too? That when you die, I die with you? I know I haven't said it much to you when you were alive here with me, but I LOVE YOU. I always have and always will... I know that you're watching up there just like everyone else. But I know that when you're watching me, you're not waiting for me to make a mistake just like Gramps and Mom will be doing. But you're waiting for me to be happy just like if you were here... I just want to tell you that it will not happen...I will not be happy wihout you... I love you...**_

_**Prue**_

_When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
I can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go… (oh, oh no, no, no…oh no, on)_

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's fallin' everyday  
There's just one heart where there once were 2  
But that's the way it's gotta be until I get over you…you…  
That's the way it's gotta be until I get over you…_

Prue listened to the song for one last time, she was recyling her old things to get rid of the memories of Andy and their love for each other. But each time she looked at the pictures, the things in the box of memories. She couldn't let go. Ever. It has been atleast 3 years and still, she never could let go of the memories.

_'Til I Get Over You'_

Andy watched from above looking at Prue struggling to let go of him once again. Trying for the thousand time to let go of their memories from when they were small to now that they are adults.

"Prue. You won't have to let go anymore... You and I will be together soon..." Andy whispered to the air where he could see Prue. Andy walked away to get to the manor where he'll be waiting for Prue to come and for both of them not needing to get over each other...

* * *

**I was listening to this song while writing this...It made me realize it's more sadder that way and you feel it more... Please R&R. If you think this story is ugly then tell me and I will still love you since you reviewed... Again...Please review and if you're a BH90210 fan f Brenda and Dylan then read the other version of this story about them...**

**If you guys would like I will post more songfics like this...just e mail me or review...**


End file.
